


Stand tall

by hgehrisch91



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgehrisch91/pseuds/hgehrisch91
Kudos: 20





	Stand tall

When Julie was getting ready to go on stage she realized that something must have happened because the guys weren't there.

She picks up the mic to say some things first before she performs for the first time without the guys.

"Hi I'm Julie. Tonight I'd like to dedicate this song to my mom who's been there with me every time I've played. And thank her for not giving up on me. I'd also like to dedicate tonight's performance to three special friends who have changed my life completely. Who have brought music back to me. It was their dream to play here and this is for them. This song is for anyone who's lost their way, step into your greatness. Don't give up. Stand tall. Thank you." She said with so much sadness and love for the guys and her mom.

Stand tall

Don't blink  
No, I don't wanna miss it  
One thing, and it's back to the beginning  
Cause everything is rushing in fast  
Keep going on never look back

And it's one, two, three, four times  
That I'll try for one more night  
Light a fire in my eyes  
I'm going out of my mind

Whatever happens  
Even if I'm the last standing  
I 'ma stand tall  
I 'ma stand tall

Whatever happens  
Even when everything's down  
I 'ma stand tall  
I 'ma stand tall

I gotta keep on dreaming  
Cause I gotta catch that feeling

Whatever happens  
Even if I'm the last standing  
I 'ma stand tall  
I 'ma stand tall  
Alex shows up first playing his drums.

Julie is surprised but happy.

Alex smiles while playing.

Then Reggie playing bass.

Right now  
I'm loving every minute  
Hands down  
Can't let myself forget it, no  
Cause everything is rushing in fast  
Keep holding on never look back

Luke shows up last. He had the most trouble escaping Caleb's control.

And it's one, two, three, four times  
That I'll try for one more night  
Light a fire in my eyes  
I'm going out of my mind

Whatever happens  
Even if I'm the last standing  
I 'ma stand tall  
I 'ma stand tall

Whatever happens  
Even when everything is down  
I 'ma stand tall  
I 'ma stand tall

I gotta keep on dreaming  
Cause I gotta catch that feeling

Whatever happens  
Even if I'm the last standing  
I 'ma stand tall  
I 'ma stand tall

Like I'm glowing in the dark  
I keep on going when it's all falling apart  
Yeah I know it with all my heart  
Ooh, ooh  
Never look back

Whatever happens  
Even if I'm the last standing  
I 'ma stand tall  
I 'ma stand tall

Whatever happens  
Even if I'm the last standing  
I 'ma stand tall  
I 'ma stand tall

Stand tall  
Stand tall

Whatever happens  
Even if I'm the last standing  
I 'ma stand tall  
I 'ma stand tall

Whatever happens  
Even when everything's down  
I 'ma stand tall  
I 'ma stand tall

I gotta keep on dreaming  
Cause I gotta catch that feeling

Whatever happens  
Even if I'm the last standing  
I 'ma stand tall  
I 'ma stand tall

Music ended

The boys vanish so she assumes they crossed over. Turns out it wasn't their unfinished business. But they didn't want Julie to see them like that.

After the show she went down to the studio to speak to the guys.

"I know I already said this but, uh.... thank you guys." Julie said, looking up to where she thought the guys would be.

"You're welcome." Reggie said from his spot on the floor.

Alex groans in pain.

"Dude!" Luke exclaims from the floor.

Julie is surprised. She runs to turn the light on and sees all three of them laying on the floor holding their stomachs in pain.

"Why.... Why are you here? I.... I thought...." Julie says in confusion.

The guys get jolted and they groan and cough.

"No.... no! I thought you crossed over. Why didn't you cross over?" Julie says while panicking.

The guys are trying to sit up.

"I guess playing the Orpheum wasn't our unfinished business." Alex says while in pain.

"Point Caleb." Reggie says while leaning against the arm of the chair.

Julie is looking back and forth between them with tears.

"We wanted you to think that we crossed over, so we pretended to. We just.... We have nowhere else to go." Luke says with sobs.

Julie is tearing up more looking at the guys.

"We thought you'd go straight to bed." Reggie says.

Alex is finally able to stand up while holding his stomach.

"Yeah, well, I knew she was gonna come out here, but nobody ever listens to me." Alex says.

The guys all get jolted again and it's worse than before.

They groan.

She turns to Reggie first.

"You have to save yourselves right now."

Then Alex.

"Go join Caleb's club. Please."

Then Luke.

"It's better than not existing at all."

Luke is staring up at her.

She runs back to the door and turns around.

"Please just go. Go! Poof out! Do something! Please. Do it for me. Please."

Reggie is now sitting on the arm of the chair.  
Luke is almost standing.  
Alex is standing leaning on the speaker.

"We're not going back there." Reggie says.

Luke is now standing and walking towards Julie with tears in his eyes.

"No music is worth making, Julie, if we're not making it with you. No regrets." Luke says while breathing shakily.

Julie is staring at Luke with tears.

Julie jumps in Luke's arms and sniffles. Luke wraps his arms around her waist.

While holding him she says, " I love you guys."

Reggie and Alex are watching them hug and are crying.

Julie hears a mystical twinkling and a bright yellow glow. She pulls away and she realizes that they are actually touching.

"How can I feel you?" She says with hands on his arms.

"I....I....I don't know." Luke says while crying.

She gasps and cups his face in her hands.

He chuckles and cups her face in his hands.

They pull away and hold hands.

"I feel stronger." Luke says to Reggie and Alex in surprise.

"Alex, Reggie, come." Julie says.

They come and get pulled into a group hug and then they hear a mystical twinkling again and a bright yellow glow.

They pull away and watch the glow rise to the ceiling.

"Whoa...." Reggie says in awe.

"I....I....I don't feel as weak anymore."

Luke chuckles.

"Yeah, me neither. Not that, you know, I was ever that weak." Alex says.

They all laugh.

They hear that mystical twinkling again.

"What...." Julie says in confusion.

Their stamps from Caleb were vanishing.

"What do you think that means?" Julie says still looking up.

Reggie, Luke and Alex all look at each other and laugh.

"I think the band's back." Luke says with a smile.

Julie looks at them with a smile.

"You guys think we could try that hug thing one more time?" Alex says with a smile.

They all laugh and say, "Yeah."

They are in a group hug again.

Alex says, "Hugs are good."

Reggie says, "I like this."

Julie says, "Me too."

So they all hug again and don't let go for awhile.


End file.
